


She's Just My Roommate

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, a little bit of the bad touch trio, and a little italian and french, frying pangle, use of human names, use of hungarian and german languages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gilbert might have a few more feelings for his room-mate than he would like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm updating this from my FF.net account, but there will be a few changes. Most of them will be the German phrases for accuracy, but I'm also correcting any continuity errors that I find. 
> 
> Other than that, this is one of my favourite stories that I've written. It was fun to write (especially Gilbird), I think I did a fairly good job keeping everyone in character, and it was something I'd never done before. I hope you enjoy it!

Gilbert drop-kicked the box, sending it flying across the living room to the front door. Red eyes scanned the room, surveying the product of the last hour of work. The couches were arranged around the room in a strategic manner that would allow him to be in constant view of the TV, the gaming consoles and various games were placed around the TV and the mountain of DVDs had been placed in a DVD shelf nearby. Everything was in its place and Gilbert was happy to say that he was finished.

“I’m finished, _bruder_!” Gilbert called to his brother, who was finishing up in the kitchen.

“You’re sure?” Ludwig called from the kitchen. “You haven’t left anything at my place, have you?”

“Even if I did, it wouldn’t matter.” Gilbert shrugged as he sprawled out on one of the couches. “You live in the next building. It’s not like I’ll never see it again.”

“Fair point.” Ludwig said. “I wish Feliciano could have been here to see you off.”

“Gott, you make it seem like I’ll never see you again.” Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Where is Feli, anyway?”

“He’s at work today.” Ludwig replied. “He said he might stop by later if he gets off before it’s too late.”

“He never seems to care about the time whenever he calls me.” Gilbert said with a sigh.

“When is your room-mate showing up?” Ludwig asked.

“She’ll be here around lunch.” Gilbert replied. “I’m a little confused as to how they grouped us to be room-mates, too.”

“It was a random draw, Gilbert.” Ludwig said. “This’ll give you a chance to meet new people.”

“You’re always saying that, _bruder_.” Gilbert said.

“Well, I should get going. I have to meet up with Lovino to give him all this cardboard.” Ludwig said as he came into the living room with an armful of cardboard boxes in his arms. “You’re sure it’s okay if I take this?”

“Knock yourself out.” Gilbert said with a nod. “Why does Lovi want it, anyway?”

“He said Antonio wanted it.” Ludwig said. “Didn’t he say anything about it to you?”

“Nothing, no.” Gilbert shook his head. “Ah well. Antonio’s one to keep secrets.”

“Well, I’m off then.” Ludwig said as he made his way toward the door. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Ja.” Gilbert nodded. “Thanks for helping out, Ludwig.”

“Not a problem” Ludwig said. “I might stop over later if that’s okay. I’d like to meet your room-mate sometime.”

“Fine by me.” Gilbert said.

“Do you know what her name is?” Ludwig asked.

“It starts with an E, I think.” Gilbert frowned. “Ellen? Eliza?”

“You’d better learn to remember it, _bruder_.” Ludwig said as he started to walk out the door. “I’ll see you later, Gilbert.”

“Later, Ludwig.” Gilbert nodded.

Gilbert forced himself off the couch and made his way into his bedroom in search of his box of portable games. While he’d unpacked the important things like plates and bathroom supplies, Gilbert had yet to unpack his clothes and things for his room. He had several movie and band posters that he wanted to put up in the living room, but he figured that he’d see what his roommate wanted to put up. He didn’t want to do anything to make her angry on their first day living together.

His bird didn’t seem to be too happy with the arrangement of the bedroom. Gilbird was constantly flitting back and forth between bedposts kept glaring at Gilbert in annoyance.

“It’ll be better when I finish unpacking everything in here.” Gilbert told the bird, who glared back at his owner.

He had just finished setting up the lava lamps in his room when he heard the front door open and footsteps in the living room. Apparently she was there a little early.

“I’ll be out in a second.” Gilbert called as he shoved the box back under his bed.

Walking out to the living room, Gilbert found a girl with light brown hair moving boxes into the apartment. Every now and then, her eyes would look over a particular part of the room as she found a place to move the boxes.

“You’re Elizaveta?” Gilbert asked, remembering her name when he saw her.

“I guess you’d be Beilschmidt, huh?” she laughed. “Yeah, I’m Elizaveta. Gilbert, right?”

“That’s me.” Gilbert nodded. “Do you have any more boxes to move in?”

“Just two more, I think.” Elizaveta said.

“You pack lightly for a girl.” Gilbert said as he walked outside to bring the last two boxes in and set them on the couch.

“Yeah, it’s kinda nice.” Elizaveta shrugged. “And before you ask, I only have two pairs of shoes.”

“Why would I ask?” Gilbert frowned.

“Because most guys think that most girls have a million pairs of shoes.” Elizaveta explained. “The fact that I only have two surprises most people.”

“What’s in the other boxes, then?” Gilbert asked.

“Clothes, books, gaming stuff.” Elizaveta said. “I have some plates and other silverware, too. I wasn’t sure if you bought some or not.”

“I guess we’ll be prepared, then.” Gilbert said as he sat down on the couch. “My brother gave me some of his silverware and stuff like that when I moved in today.”

“You have a brother?” Elizaveta asked as she sat down next to Gilbert.

“Yeah, Ludwig.” Gilbert nodded. “He’s in the other building, so I know pretty much everyone in this complex.”

“I guess that comes in handy.” Elizaveta said. “Anyone I should know about?”

“Well, Roderich has his own place upstairs and my brother and his room-mate, Feliciano, are in the other building across the street. Tino and Berwald and their son, Peter, live next to them.” Gilbert rambled off. “As for this building, Francis and Arthur live across the hall and Antonio and Feliciano’s brother, Lovino live next door. Ivan and Yao are living next to them. And upstairs next to Roderich are Matthew and Alfred, who are brothers.”

“That’s a lot of names to remember.” Elizaveta said warily.

“I hang out with Francis and Antonio all the time.” Gilbert said. “You’ll get used to seeing them. But don’t tell Lovino that Antonio likes him.”

“Romantically?” Elizaveta arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Gilbert nodded.

“Well, I won’t say anything.” Elizaveta said. “I’ll probably forget all about that.”

“It’ll get easier.” Gilbert said. “I’ve been hanging out with these guys my whole life, so I’m used to them.”

“I’ll do that.” Elizaveta smiled. “In the mean time, I should probably start unpacking.”

“Unpacking is so unawesome.” Gilbert sighed. “Want me to help you out? All I have left is the stuff in my room.”

“That would cool, yeah.” Elizaveta said. “By the way, is there a communal bathroom or do we each get our own?”

“As awesome as it would be to have our own, we have to share.” Gilbert said. “That’s not a problem, is it?”

“As long as you clean up after yourself, it won’t be.” Elizaveta said. “Girls are actually much worse to share bathrooms with than guys.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Gilbert threw her a skeptic glance before he started carrying the boxes of kitchen implements to the kitchen.

“It’s horrible.” Elizaveta shuddered.

“I guess I’m just used to a clean house and bathroom.” Gilbert said. “My brother cleans all the time. It’s kinda ridiculous, actually.”

“At least the house is clean.” Elizaveta pointed out as she unpacked some coffee mugs.

“That’s true.” Gilbert shrugged.

“Man, I could really go for a beer right now.” Elizaveta said. “We should probably go to the grocery store at some point today. We don’t exactly want to be without food.”

“ _Ja_ , you’re right.” Gilbert nodded.

“What was that?” Elizaveta frowned.

“Oh, was that German?” Gilbert asked. “My bad. I’m so used to speaking German with my brother, so it sometimes slips out in normal conversation. It drives Francis crazy.”

“Well, I’ll do my best not to start speaking Hungarian, either.” Elizaveta smiled, standing on tiptoes to reach the top shelf.

“You can speak Hungarian?” Gilbert asked.

“ _Igen_.” Elizaveta nodded.

“Does that mean yes?” Gilbert asked.

“Yep.” Elizaveta nodded.

“It sounds cool.” Gilbert told her as he sorted the cutlery into the proper drawer.

“I used to get teased in school because my accent was different.” Elizaveta explained.

“That sucks.” Gilbert said.

“They stopped when I beat someone unconscious.” Elizaveta grinned.

Gilbert’s eyes widened as he said, “Seriously?”

“Yep.” Elizaveta nodded.

“Remind me not to piss you off, then.” Gilbert laughed.

“If we ever play video games together, watch out.” Elizaveta warned him. “I can get quite angry.”

“Can’t be much worse than me.” Gilbert said. “My brother, Ludwig, had to stop me from throwing the XBox out of the window.”

“I’ve actually done it.” Elizaveta said as she finished unpacking the mugs. “How much more do we have here?”

“Just these plates.” Gilbert said as he put some plates in a cabinet. “And we’re done! It’s a good thing I brought most of the stuff.”

“Thanks for that, by the way.” Elizaveta said.

“No problem. I had most of it anyway and Ludwig was trying to get rid of some stuff.” Gilbert said. “I don’t know about you, but I’m kinda hungry and don’t feel like making lunch. Wanna go out somewhere?”

“That sounds good.” Elizaveta nodded.

“Let me just grab my wallet from my room and we can go.” Gilbert said.

Once he was in his room, Gilbert found his wallet underneath a pile of video game guides that Gilbird was sitting on. When he turned around to walk out of the room, he noticed that Elizaveta was leaning against the wall, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Gilbert couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something about Elizaveta that drew him in. At any rate, she would prove to be an interesting person to live with.


	2. Nicknames and Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed the door and leaned against the wall, eyes on the ceiling. Why the hell did Elizaveta care if he was seeing anyone? Was it possible that she had heard the end of his conversation with Ludwig? If she had, that would be bad for him. Elizaveta didn’t seem like the type of girl who would use that information for something bad, but he still had to find out why she needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a bad summary. But ah well.

Gilbert slammed the key into the lock and forced the door open before he and Elizaveta stepped inside. At the sign of the empty boxes in the living room, both of them sighed, realizing exactly how much work they had to do.

“I guess I shouldn’t have lied to Ludwig about finishing unpacking.” Gilbert said warily.

“I thought you’d said that you’d finished it?” Elizaveta frowned.

“Well, the major stuff I’ve finished.” Gilbert took off his hoodie and threw it on the couch. “It took us about twenty minutes to set up the stereo and my drum set each.”

“Drum set?” Elizaveta raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, over by the wall.” Gilbert gestured to the red drums near the entrance to the kitchen. “That’s not going to be a problem, is it?”

“So long as you don’t play in the middle of the night while I’m trying to sleep, not at all.” Elizaveta said with a smile.

“Sounds awesome.” Gilbert said as he moved some of Elizaveta’s boxes from the floor to the couch.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that.” Elizaveta said as she carted some of the boxes off to her room.

“Ask me about what?” Gilbert asked.

“Hey, I’ve got a pretty big room!” Elizaveta was clearly surprised about this.

“Yeah, I figured that you could have that one.” Gilbert said as he walked over to the doorway. “I thought you’d be one of those girls who had a million boxes of shoes or cases of makeup that you needed to store.”

“It’ll be a good place to store all of the books, though.” Elizaveta nodded. “And all of my movies.”

“So what were you going to ask me?” Gilbert asked, trying to get back to the original conversation.

“Why do you keep saying that things are awesome?” Elizaveta asked as she and Gilbert walked back to the living room.

“It’s just something that I’ve always done.” Gilbert shrugged. “Ludwig says I’ve been doing it since I was a kid.”

“Is he younger or older than you?” Elizaveta asked.

“He’s a few years younger than me.” Gilbert told her as he picked up a box of books from the floor. “I guess these go in your room?”

“I’m not sure what to do with those yet.” Elizaveta said. “I thought we could put up a bookshelf in the living room.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Gilbert nodded. “I mean, I don’t read a whole lot, but I have some books that Ludwig’s given me over the years.” He piled another box on the couch and said, “And the ones I have from school.”

“I still have some of mine, too.” Elizaveta said. “My mum forced me to keep my copy of 'The House of the Seven Gables' and I’m glad that I did.”

“I thought that my brother had sold my copy of Gone With The Wind, but it turns out that he had just hidden it in his room.” Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Typical Ludwig.”

“Well, I should probably at least start unpacking my clothes.” Elizaveta said.

“Same here.” Gilbert said. “Oh by the way, Ludwig and Feliciano might stop by later, but I can tell them not to if you want.”

“No, that’s okay.” Elizaveta said with a smile. “I’d like to meet them.”

“And I’m know Ludwig wants to meet you.” Gilbert said as he walked back into his room.

After fishing his iPod out of his pocket, Gilbert set the music device on the iHome alarm and opened his computer to iTunes. Deciding that he felt like listening to E. Nomine, Gilbert set the song to _Vater Unser_ and hit play before turning around and facing the many boxes of clothes, CDs and computer and gaming equipment.

“ _Scheiße_ , this is going to take forever.” He swore as he picked up a box of CDs and dumped the contents on the bed. “Maybe I should have started with music last.”

Gilbird flitted over to the enormous pile of CDs and rested on top of 'ToyZ' by Cinema Bizarre, his dark eyes following his owner around the room. He liked to think that he was helping Gilbert, but he normally created more of a mess for his owner to clean up.

“You know you’re just going to knock everything over, Gilbird.” Gilbert said. “You can go see Elizaveta if you want.”

Gilbird glared at his owner in a way that told Gilbert that he did not want to go see Elizaveta.

“Or you can stay here.” Gilbert shrugged as he started unpacking his clothes.

Gilbird chirped happily and flew over to the lamp and sat on the shade, dark eyes surveying the room in front of him.

“You’re going to have to get used to the fact that I’m living with a girl now, buddy.” Gilbert said. “And Ludwig and Feli are still going to be stopping by for a visit every now and then, so it’s not like you’ll never see them again.”

A series of beeps sounded across the room and Gilbert’s phone lit up on the bedside table. He crossed the room to the table and learned that his brother was the one who was calling him.

“What is it, Ludwig?” Gilbert asked.

“ _I just wanted to see if she’d shown up yet_.” Ludwig asked on the other end. “ _It’s not very often that you meet a new girl_.”

“That makes me sound like a fucking recluse, you know.” Gilbert said.

“ _You practically are_.” Ludwig said. _“So is she there yet?”_

“Yeah, she showed up a little while ago.” Gilbert said as he managed to hang up one his shirts with one hand.

_“That’s good. Is she pretty?_ ” Ludwig asked. “ _Feliciano told me to ask you if she was hot or not._ ”

“I-I’m not about to tell you-” Gilbert sputtered as he dropped a pair of jeans on the floor.

_“I’ll take that as a ye_ s.” Gilbert could tell that his brother was laughing. _“Just make sure that you don’t end up creeping her out, okay Gilbert?”_

“I’m not going to creep her out, Ludwig?” Gilbert said. “And besides, it would be awkward if I ended up falling for her. Which I’m not.” Gilbert shoved a pair of jeans in a drawer. “That would be totally unawesome.”

_“Nothing is unawesome to you and you know it. And you sounded a bit like Feliks just then._ ” Ludwig said. _“I’ll call you back later, okay?”_

“ _Ja_ , I’ll talk to you later.” Gilbert pushed his phone closed on his chest and threw it down on the bed.

“Who was that?”

Gilbert spun around to find Elizaveta leaning against the doorframe, the green eyes meeting the red. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she looked rather confused.

“T-that was my brother.” Gilbert said, his face turning a faint shade of pink. “Just how much of that conversation did you hear?”

“Bits and pieces.” Elizaveta smiled. “What did he want?”

“To see if you got here.” Gilbert told her.

“Well, I forgot that I’d put some of my cupcakes in the fridge if you want a bit of a break.” Elizaveta said.

“You made cupcakes?” Gilbert frowned as he followed Elizaveta to the kitchen.

“I didn’t know if you were bringing food or not and I thought that we’d want to take a break from unpacking.” Elizaveta reached into the fridge and pulled out a box of chocolate cupcakes with orange icing.

“This looks like something Alfred would make.” Gilbert laughed.

“Why’s that?” Elizaveta frowned.

“He likes making food in weird colours.” Gilbert explained as he and Elizaveta chose their respective cupcakes.

“I hope that they’re decent.” Elizaveta said. “I’m not very good at cooking.”

“I’m sure they’ll be good.” Gilbert said as he bit into the cupcake.

“Well?” Elizaveta asked, already munching on hers.

“It’s a bit salty…” Gilbert said, coughing. “Did you happen to mistake the salt for sugar?”

“Oh, maybe that’s what I did.” Elizaveta frowned. “And I couldn’t find enough flour, either.”

“Well, they look like they’ve risen enough.” Gilbert said, crimson eyes examining the cupcake in his hand.

“I guess this is a fair warning of my cooking skills.” Elizaveta said.

“Then we’re fucked because I can’t cook to save my life.” Gilbert said as he set the cupcake on the counter. “I can only make some basic wurst and that’s about it. I’m so used to Feli doing all of the cooking.”

“That’s…you’re brother’s friend, right?” Elizaveta asked.

“Yep.” Gilbert said. “They’ve been living together for a while, though I can’t see how Ludwig can put up with Feliciano all day.”

“He must be very patient.” Elizaveta said as she continued munching on her salty cupcake.

“He had to be with me as an older brother.” Gilbert said with a grin. “I can be quite obnoxiously awesome.”

“Again with the awesome.” Elizaveta rolled her eyes.

“Because I’m awesome.” Gilbert nodded.

“I’ve got a bit of a random question for you.” Elizaveta asked.

“Shoot.” Gilbert said as he leaned back against the wall.

“Are you seeing anyone right now?” Elizaveta asked unblushingly.

“N-nein!” Gilbert sputtered, completely taken aback by Elizaveta’s question. “Sorry, I mean no. No, I’m not seeing anyone. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.” Elizaveta shrugged.

“Well, then I ask you the same question.” Gilbert said.

“Nope, I’m not seeing anyone.” Elizaveta shook her head. “I haven’t been in a relationship in a while and it’s kinda bothering me a bit.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll meet someone out there.” Gilbert said.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Elizaveta shrugged again. After remaining silent for a minute, she said, “I guess we should get back to unpacking, huh?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Gilbert nodded. “Let me know if you need help moving anything, Ellie.”

“Ellie?” Elizaveta frowned, following Gilbert out of the kitchen.

“My nickname for you.” Gilbert said with a smile before he darted back into his room.

He closed the door and leaned against the wall, eyes on the ceiling. Why the hell did Elizaveta care if he was seeing anyone? Was it possible that she had heard the end of his conversation with Ludwig? If she had, that would be bad for him. Elizaveta didn’t seem like the type of girl who would use that information for something bad, but he still had to find out why she needed to know.


	3. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano exchanged glances with Ludwig and said, “What exactly does that mean, Gilbert?”  
> “She’s awesome?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow.  
> “You only call the things you like awesome.” Ludwig told his brother. “You’ve never called a girl awesome before.”

Gilbert hated it when his pet woke him up. The little yellow bird had a habit of pecking him on the forehead until he woke up, which was precisely what Gilbird was doing.

“You know I hate that.” Gilbert said, crimson eyes on the bird.

Gilbird chirped a response and hopped over to the bedside table, his eyes on the door. Gilbert suspected that he was checking to make sure that Elizaveta wasn’t trying to come in the room. They’d been living together for about a week and Gilbird still didn’t like Elizaveta. She was very friendly towards the yellow bird, but Gilbird always had a suspicious look in his eyes when she was around.

“Ellie’s not going to come in, Gilbird.” Gilbert said as he sat up and stretched his arms in front of him. “She knows you don’t like her that much. Why that is, I’m sure I’ll never know.”

Gilbird squawked and flew over to sit on his owner’s shoulder. Gilbert patted the bird on the head and got out of bed, walking out of the room and into the living room. He had been expecting to see Elizaveta eating breakfast and watching TV like she normally did, but no one was in the room. She had left the stereo playing a CD from All Time Low, however. In the first day living together, they had decided that they would have the music playing at all times, since neither of them could stand silence.

“I wonder where she went.” Gilbert frowned. “Maybe she went out to the store for something?”

He walked into the kitchen and found that she wasn’t there, either. On the table, however, Gilbert found a note in her handwriting.

Doing laundry. Be back soon- Elizaveta

“That explains a bit.” Gilbert said as he grabbed a breakfast pizza from the fridge and tossed it in the microwave.

Gilbird flew off of Gilbert’s shoulder and onto the floor before hopping over to his food and water dispensers. While the bird liked eating on the table, Gilbert had decided that it wouldn’t be a good idea to ruin Elizaveta’s kitchen table with the marks where Gilbird pecked for the food.

“I hope she comes back soon.” Gilbert said, his eyes on the pizza in the microwave. “As awesome as it is to be alone, I like to be with people sometimes.”

Gilbird seemed to notice what his owner was saying, as he flew up and sat on Gilbert’s head.

Gilbert laughed and said, “Don’t worry, buddy. I like being with you, too.”

Gilbert heard the front door open and shut followed by footsteps in the living room.

“Ellie?” Gilbert called.

“Hang on a minute.” Elizaveta said, her voice travelling to her room. She appeared a few seconds later, saying, “Sorry about that. I see you’re awake.”

“No, I’m actually asleep.” Gilbert laughed as he took out the pizza from the microwave. “So did you meet anyone interesting doing laundry?”

“Just a few people in the building.” Elizaveta said as she grabbed a bagel from the counter. “Is Matthew always so quiet?”

“Yep.” Gilbert nodded. “Especially around Alfred. I have a hard time believing that they’re brothers. They’re just so different.”

“That’s what Matthew was saying.” Elizaveta said as she bit into the pastry. Her eyes travelled to Gilbird, who was still on Gilbert’s head, and said, “How’s it going, Gilbird?”

The yellow bird stared at Elizaveta, black eyes narrowed into slits. Gilbert didn’t have to see his pet to know that his pet with giving Elizaveta the evil glare.

“Come on, Gilbird.” Gilbert picked up the bird and held him in his hands. “What’s wrong with Ellie?”

“No one’s pets seem to like me.” Elizaveta shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

“Well, he’s going to have to get used to it.” Gilbert said, petting the bird on the head.

“By the way, Gil, are you planning on getting dressed today?” Elizaveta asked as she spread some marmalade on her bagel. “I mean, you’re not even wearing a shirt.”

“I never sleep with a shirt on.” Gilbert shrugged. “Just one of the things I do.”

“In the middle of January?” Elizaveta raised an eyebrow.

“Exactly.” Gilbert grinned.

“I guess we all have our weird habits.” Elizaveta shrugged.

“Yeah, like your need to arrange the plates and bowls by colour.” Gilbert said as he bit into a slice of pizza.

“I’m weird, I know.” Elizaveta said.

“Oh, did I ask you if you were planning anything tonight?” Gilbert asked.

“No you didn’t, but I’m going on a date tonight.” Elizaveta said.

Gilbert’s eyes grew wide as he said, “R-really? Who with?”

“Just some guy I met while doing laundry.” Elizaveta said. “I think he lives in the next building over.”

“Oh, okay.” Gilbert said. “Well, good for you.”

“Maybe you should get a date tonight.” Elizaveta suggested. “We could double.”

“Ludwig and Feliciano are coming over tonight to check out the place.” Gilbert told her. “I should probably be here for that.”

“Just a bit, yeah.” Elizaveta nodded. “Well, maybe I’ll be back to see them a little. We’re just planning on doing dinner tonight.”

“I mean, it’s whatever.” Gilbert said. “It’s not like you’ll never see them, anyway.”

 

-

“So what do you think?”

Gilbert pulled his eyes away from the TV and found Elizaveta standing in the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was wearing a short hunter green strapless dress and black stilettos. She had replaced her boyish jewelry with more feminine ones including the sapphire drop necklace and a silver charm bracelet.

“Wow, that looks really good, Ellie.” Gilbert told her. “That’s just for a date?”

“Yeah.” Elizaveta nodded. “Honestly, this is about the most girly I can get and I can’t stand it.”

“But you look really great.” Gilbert said.

“Thanks, Gil.” Elizaveta said. “I should get going, though. I told him that I’d meet him at five and that was five minutes ago.”

“Yeah, I’d get on that.” Gilbert said as Elizaveta walked towards the door. “Have fun, Ellie.”

“Thanks.” Elizaveta nodded. “I’ll try to be back in time to meet your brother.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gilbert said as Elizaveta walked out the door.

Gilbird flew over to his master and landed on his knee before pecking Gilbert’s hand. Since he was lost in his thoughts, it took a few minutes for Gilbert to notice his pet’s presence.

“What’s up, Gilbird? Are you happy now that Elizaveta’s gone?” Gilbert asked his pet.

Gilbird chirped a few times, which Gilbert could only assume was a yes.

“I don’t know what your problem with her is.” Gilbert said. “She’s a nice girl.”  
“Who is now?”

Gilbert looked up and found Feliciano and Ludwig standing in front of the door. Apparently they had entered without Gilbert noticing.

“How long have you guys been there?” Gilbert asked.

“Long enough.” Feliciano said with a sly smile.

“Where’s your roommate?” Ludwig asked.

“She just left for a date.” Gilbert explained.

“It’s only been a week and she already has a date?” Ludwig arched an eyebrow. “With whom?”

“She doesn’t know his name.” Gilbert shrugged.

“That’s a great way to start off a possible relationship.” Ludwig sighed.

“It looks really cool in here!” Feliciano was staring at the wall scrolls and movie posters that lined the walls  
.  
“Yeah, Ellie brought a few of them and some of them are mine from my old room.” Gilbert said. “I’m glad that she had thought to bring her Hungarian band posters. They go so well with the German ones.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a good roommate, Gilbert.” Ludwig said. “I just wish we could’ve come over sooner.”

“That’s okay. I know you’re busy.” Gilbert said. “And yeah, I’m surprised how awesome she is, too.”

Feliciano exchanged glances with Ludwig and said, “What exactly does that mean, Gilbert?”

“She’s awesome?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

“You only call the things you like awesome.” Ludwig told his brother. “You’ve never called a girl awesome before.”

“Sure I have!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Name one.” Ludwig challenged.

“I can’t think of one off the top of my head, but I know I’ve said that about girls before.” Gilbert said. “Besides, Ellie and I are just friends.”

“I think there’s something going on a bit deeper than that, bruder.” Ludwig said.

“Oh yeah?” Gilbert asked. “Prove it.”

“You just called her Ellie.” Feliciano said.

“So?” Gilbert questioned. “Lots of guys have nicknames for their female friends.”

“That’s very true, Feliciano.” Ludwig said. “My intuition is telling me that there’s more to your relationship with Elizaveta than you know.”

“Sometimes your intuition can be screwy, you know.” Gilbert told his brother.

“How so?” Ludwig asked.

“Like the time where you were convinced that Berwald was cheating on Tino with Ivan?” Feliciano said.

“I was so sure of that.” Ludwig muttered under his breath. “But there’s something going on with you and Elizaveta, Gilbert. You just might not be able to see it yet.”

-

Elizaveta heard the shouts of anger from the apartment before she got to the second floor hallway. At first she didn’t want to believe that the noise was coming from her apartment, but she was force to believe so when she reached the door and heard Gilbert shouting from behind it.

“You might want to tone it down a bit, Gil.” Elizaveta said as she opened the door and walked into the living room.

“You’re back already?” Gilbert asked, setting the PSP next to him on the couch.

“I can always leave again.” Elizaveta said with a smirk.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Gilbert said as Elizaveta sat down in the recliner. “So how was the date?”

“It was okay, I guess.” Elizaveta shrugged.

“Well, did you have fun?” Gilbert asked as he turned to face her.

“I did, yeah, but he’s just really shy.” Elizaveta said as she started to take off her shoes. “I mean, I made most of the conversation while Roderich just-”

“Hang on a minute.” Gilbert had to do a double take. “Roderich? As in the Roderich who lives upstairs?”

“Yeah, apparently.” Elizaveta shrugged. “I thought he lived in the same building as your brother, but he lives upstairs.”

“Oh, I see.” Gilbert said slowly.

“Is everything okay?” Elizaveta frowned.

“I don’t get along with him very well.” Gilbert shook his head. “He was always a prick in school and we got in fights all the time.”

“Let me guess who would start those fights.” Elizaveta smiled.

“Hey, he deserved them most of the time.” Gilbert said. “So are you going to see him again?”

“I think so, yeah.” Elizaveta said. “I can always turn him down, though, if it makes you feel better.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Gilbert shook his head. “If you like him, go out with him. Don’t let me get in the way with this.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Elizaveta said, though Gilbert could tell that she was a little uneasy about the matter. “So how did things go with your brother?”

“Hmm?” Gilbert had apparently gotten lost in his thoughts.

“Weren’t Ludwig and Feliciano coming for a visit?” Elizaveta frowned.

“Yeah.” Gilbert nodded.

“So how did it go?” Elizaveta asked.

“Pretty well.” Gilbert said. “We just went out for pizza and played Halo all night.”

“Sounds like you guys had a fun time.” Elizaveta said with a smile.

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun.” Gilbert nodded. “Ludwig said that he might be stopping by tomorrow afternoon when he gets off work.”

“I get off around two tomorrow, so I should be home, assuming that he works later than me.” Elizaveta nodded. “I can’t wait to meet him. If he’s anything like you, I’m sure he’ll be interesting.”

“He’s nothing like me at all.” Gilbert shook his head. “He’s far more serious than I could ever be.”

“Sometimes being too serious can be a bad thing, though.” Elizaveta shrugged. “Well, I’m gonna go hit the shower. I need to get all this make-up off somehow.”

“Good luck with that.” Gilbert said as Elizaveta walked off to the bathroom.

He leaned back against the couch, the video game lying next to him all but forgotten. It just had to be Roderich, didn’t it?


	4. Singing

Gilbert opened the door to the apartment and walked into the living room, unzipping his hoodie and throwing it on the couch. It had been a very long day at work and he had been pestered nearly all day by customers who couldn’t tell the difference between a tuba and a piccolo. Now that he was actually home, all Gilbert wanted to do was open a can of beer and play video games for the rest of the day.

 As he walked into the kitchen, he was quite surprised to find Francis sitting at the island. Gilbert was quite used to Francis and Antonio showing up uninvited at random parts of the day, but they had never shown up while he was at work.

 “How did you get in this time, Francis?” Gilbert asked as he pulled a beer out of the fridge.

“What do you mean?” Francis asked innocently.

“Both Elizaveta and I were working today, which means that the apartment was locked.” Gilbert sat down across from Francis. “Which also means that I could have you arrested for breaking and entering.”

“Is it really breaking and entering if I used your house key?” Francis held up a key in front of Gilbert.

“How the fuck did you get my house key?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “I just used it to get inside! And furthermore, the door was locked when I got home!”

“I’ve done this before, Gilbert.” Francis said. “I had a duplicate copy made days ago and just came in. And, of course, I locked it from the inside so you wouldn’t be suspicious.”

“I won’t ask how many girl’s houses you’ve broken into.” Gilbert pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Many a girl, my friend.” Francis told him. “Not a word about this to Arthur, though.”

“Yeah, if he ever finds out that his boyfriend is a creepy ass stalker, who knows what he’d do.” Gilbert rolled his eyes. “So what do you want, Francis?”

“I’ve seen you around with a girl lately.” Francis said mysteriously. “And she often comes into your apartment with you, but leaves by herself.”

“That’s Elizaveta.” Gilbert told him. “She’s just my roommate.”

“Is that all she is?” Francis wondered.

“What else would she be?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying something, Francis?”

“You spend an awful lot of time with her.” Francis said.

“Because she’s my roommate.” Gilbert said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We kinda live together.”

“You can use that excuse all you want, but I can see how it is.” Francis said. “I’ve seen the way that you look at her, Gilbert.”

“What are you implying, Francis?” Gilbert frowned as he took a drink of beer. “That I like Ellie?”

“Well, that’s what the evidence is suggesting.” Francis answered. “And Ludwig said something about-”

“Ludwig doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Gilbert interrupted.

“You can deny it all you want, but the fact of the matter is that you like Elizaveta.” Francis said as he stood up. “You just need to decide what you’re going to do about it.”

 -

Gilbird’s squawking directed Gilbert’s attention to the living room from where he sat at the kitchen table. Elizaveta had just walked through the door and into the living room, which is why the bird was putting up such a fuss.

 “Glad to see that you’re getting used to me, Gilbird.” The sarcasm was obvious in Elizaveta’s voice. “Where’s Gilbert, buddy?”

“I’m in the kitchen, Ellie.” Gilbert called, setting the PSP on the table.

“Have you been cooking in here?” Elizaveta asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“That’s generally what people do in kitchens, yes.” Gilbert said. “I just grilled some sausages.”

“You didn’t wait for me to eat, did you?” Elizaveta asked as she piled some sausages onto a plate.

“You told me that you didn’t know when you’d be back, so I had one or two of them with some leftover potatoes.” Gilbert said. “Wait, you’re actually eating one?”

“Am I not allowed to?” Elizaveta asked as she stuck the sausages into the microwave.

“I never said you couldn’t.” Gilbert said. “You’ve just never had my cooking before.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Elizaveta said as she leaned against the counter.

“Feli and Ludwig always say that I put too many spices in sausage.” Gilbert smirked as his pet flew over and rested on his head.

“I see Gilbird wants some attention.” Elizaveta laughed.

“He’s been really moody lately.” Gilbert said as he tried to glance up at the yellow bird.

 Hopping around, Gilbird started pecking his owner’s head, as if he was protesting what Gilbert was saying about him.

 “Gah!” Gilbert yelped. “Gilbird! What the fuck are you doing?”

“That’s not nice, Gilbird.” Elizaveta crossed the kitchen and pulled Gilbird off of Gilbert’s head, holding the yellow bird in her hand.

 It was obvious that Gilbird didn’t want to be held by Elizaveta. His beady black eyes were on her and Gilbert was sure if it was physically possible, his pet would be shooting laser beams out of his eyes straight at her.

 “Why do you hate me so much?” Elizaveta asked as Gilbird flew out of her hand and landed on Gilbert’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what I’m meant to do with him. He’s never been like this with anyone.” Gilbert sighed as he stared at his pet. “But I can’t just get rid of him.”

“Why would you get rid of him?” Elizaveta frowned as she pulled the sausages from the microwave and grabbed some silverware and joined Gilbert at the table.

“Because the two of you don’t get along.” Gilbert said.

“I like him perfectly fine. I think he’s adorable, actually.” Elizaveta told him. “But it seems like the feeling isn’t mutual.”

“You want Gilbird to think that you’re adorable?” Gilbert laughed.

“Well, I’d like him to stop glaring at me whenever I come into a room, but I’ll take whatever I can get.” Elizaveta smiled.

“Maybe I should just send him back over with Ludwig and Feli.” Gilbert said, his eyes on the yellow bird.

 It appeared that Gilbird didn’t approve of this. He shot daggers at his owner with his eyes, and Gilbert knew all too well what that look meant.

 “Do you want to get better acquainted with your cage, Gilbird?” Gilbert asked his pet. “Shape up, buddy.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Elizaveta said.

“So how’s the sausage?” Gilbert asked.

“It’s not that bad, actually.” Elizaveta answered.

“I’ll just have to remember not to put too much garlic in the potatoes for you.” Gilbert said. “I’m used to putting a lot in.”

“And that was definitely a lot.” Elizaveta said through a mouthful of sausage.

“At least it wasn’t like the first time I made sausage.” Gilbert said. “I undercooked it and Feli got food poisoning.”

“Oh yikes.” Elizaveta stared at the sausage in front of her.

“Don’t worry.” Gilbert laughed. “No one’s gotten sick from my cooking since then and that was three years ago.”  
“That makes me feel a little better, then.” Elizaveta nodded.

 -

 Gilbert woke up to find Gilbird staring at him, which he normally did while his master was asleep. The yellow bird had started doing this after a younger Gilbert had played a trick on him and poked him in his sleep. Ever since that day, Gilbird stared at his owner until he knew that he was really asleep.

 “What are you doing, little guy?” Gilbert petted the bird on the head.

 Gilbird hopped around the bed before jumping on Gilbert’s leg and hopping up to his owner’s shoulder.

 “You’re in a playful mood today, Gilbird.” Gilbert smiled. “Are you feeling better today? Not so angry with Ellie?”

 At the mention of Elizaveta, Gilbird’s eyes narrowed in frustration. Gilbert could tell that it wasn’t a good idea to mention his roommate in front of his pet.

 “You’re going to have to get used to her, you know.” Gilbert said as he got out of bed and walked out of the room. “She’s going to be living with us now.”

 Gilbert walked out into the living room and saw that the TV was showing a rerun of a popular comedy show that Elizaveta watched, though it contrasted strangely with the Rammstein CD that was playing on the stereo.

 “Ellie?” Gilbert called out hesitantly, wondering where his roommate could be.

 Somehow, over the sounds of the German industrial music and the TV, Gilbert managed to hear the sound of someone singing coming from the direction of the bathroom. Frowning, Gilbert walked over to the bathroom door and pressed his ear against the door to get a better grasp of what was going on. The voice belonged to Elizaveta, who was singing a song in Hungarian that Gilbert didn’t recognize.

 “Is that you, Ellie?” Gilbert called.

Gilbert heard Elizaveta squeak in surprise before saying, “Gil? I thought you were still asleep?”

“No, I just woke up and I heard voices coming from the bathroom.” Gilbert explained. “I’ll leave you alone, then.”

 And with that, Gilbert retreated to the kitchen for breakfast. He was halfway through his bowl of cereal when Elizaveta walked into the room, clad in cargo pants and a Hungarian band shirt.

 “Sorry about that, Ellie.” Gilbert said, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

“That’s okay.” Elizaveta said, her face just as flushed. “I’m so used to having the apartment to myself when I shower because you’re normally at work.”

“I got the afternoon shift today.” Gilbert explained. “Why’d you put German music on today?”

“How’d you know that it was me?” Elizaveta asked.

“Because I put in Muse before I went to bed last night.” Gilbert told her. “I woke up and it was Rammstein.”

“I just felt like hearing some German music for a change.” Elizaveta shrugged.

“Okay, if you say so.” Gilbert said.

“Hey, we weren’t going to be doing anything tonight, were we?” Elizaveta asked.   
“I have a date tonight.” Gilbert said nonchalantly.

“Wait, a what?” Elizaveta was clearly surprised by this. “Since when do you have a date?”

“Since yesterday?” Gilbert formed his response like a question. “Didn’t I tell you?”

“No, you didn’t.” Elizaveta shook her head. “So who is she? It is a she, right? Not that I care or anything.” She added quickly. “You just don’t seem like the kind of guy who would date other guys.”

“It’s a girl, don’t worry.” Gilbert laughed. “Her name’s Maria. She and I work at the same music shop.”

“Oh, okay.” Elizaveta said. “Well, good for you.”

“Why do you ask?” Gilbert asked as he finished his cereal and placed the bowl in the sink.

“Well, I kinda have a date with Roderich tonight.” Elizaveta admitted. “I didn’t know if your brother was coming over again.”

“No, he and Feliciano both work the late shift tonight.” Gilbert shook his head.

“I see.” Elizaveta said, though she was, for some reason, trying not to look at Gilbert.

“ _Wo drückt es dich denn?”_ Gilbert asked.

“Say what?” Elizaveta frowned.

“Was that German?” Gilbert asked. “Shit. I was doing so well, too.”

“What does it mean?” Elizaveta asked.

“I was asking you what’s on your mind.” Gilbert asked. “You seem kinda distracted.”

“I’m fine.” Elizaveta said. “Well, I should get ready for work.”

“That would be a good idea.” Gilbert said.

“Oh, Gil?” Elizaveta asked.

“Hmm?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t need to be so self-conscious about your German.” Elizaveta smiled. “I think it sound pretty cool.”

Elizaveta turned around and headed back to her room, leaving a very confused Gilbert to himself in the kitchen. Why had she looked so surprised when he told her that he was going out on a date? Was it really that strange for him? And what was going on with the German thing? No one had ever told him that his German sounded cool. Something was going on with Elizaveta and Gilbert needed to find out what that was.


End file.
